This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The goals of the Biostatistics Core are to promote and facilitate the research undertaken by the Junior Investigators in the COBRE, as well as to enhance the research capabilities in the institution. The Biostatistics Core will provide support for the development of analytical capabilities at all levels of the COBRE, including technicians and mentors, but especially focusing upon the Junior Investigators. As potential collaborators for all research projects, the Biostatistics Core will be an integral part of the research team in the development of research studies;as well as providing ongoing statistical and analytical advice throughout the life of each individual project. Services will be accordingly tailored to the individual Junior Investigator and could include advice or participation in database construction, web pages to advertise studies involving human subject, experimental design, statistics, and publication.